Black Wings and Golden Feathers
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Edward doesn't want to stay in this world anymore, just wanted to dissapear. Die. But he got a trip to the town of the Great Phantom Theif. What will happen? Yoai. ON HOLD
1. World jump

Crossover: FullMetal Alchemist/DNAngel

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Notes: Dark and Diasuke are in their own bodies in this story and so are Satoshi and Krad just for you to know it you get confused K! Remember they once were as one but found a way to separate. Oh one more thing I do not own neither DNAngel nor FullMetal Alchemist, if I did they would have been adult rated!!!!!

**Black Wings and Golden Feathers**

'Why do I continue living? I've already got Al's body back. Sure he would miss me but he'll be happy with Wiry and heal over time, now that they have started dating. I'm happy for them but its just I'm so lonely,' thought the teen to himself molten gold eyes staring blankly ahead of him.

Edward Eric. The FullMetal Alchemist, one of the best and youngest to ever join the high ranks of a State Alchemist. But to his displeasure he was a dog of the military. He hated it, but what could he do, it was all he had to make him feel wanted, useful. He worked case after case to drive out the empty feeling that was slowly forming in himself. Was this how it ends?

'Its been a whole year since then. The sins stopped all activity since the last battle, well, what was left of them anyway. Every thing is back to the way it should be in this world after I returned from the Gate also. Maybe I should just disappear, give up,' Ed thought, pondering on his decision. 'Yeah, I should disappear from this world and finally rest form all this.'

Getting up from his seat on the edge of the cliff Ed over looked the canyon below only to see darkness for miles and miles. Stepping closer to the edge Ed looked forward blankly with his dimming golden eyes. Images passed though his mind, the good along with the bad. First it was when it was just he, Al and their mother in happiness just be around each other. Another when mother got very ill and soon dying after wards. There was also the time when the started their alchemy training form the crazy teacher making them do insane drills that she said would help them if it didn't kill them first. Then the failed transmutation to resurrect their mother. Another was joining the military and meeting all those new people while gaining some of their friendship, to chasing after any leads about the Philosophers Stone. The wild adventure with Al and himself get into in a bunch of trouble from his temper or just being there. Fighting the seven sins. Killing Greed. Finally getting Al's body back and finally meeting the Gate itself going to another world and coming back.

"Brother?"

All of this raced through his head before falling forward into the dark canyon.

"NO BROTHER!!!! EDWARD!!!!"

That was the last of his will to move on and to say he didn't regret it. Not once.

He felt like he was flying, slowly closing his eyes imagining it in his mind the rushing wind blow through his blond locks. Opening his eyes a crack all he could see was darkness all around him. I was endless like a black hole. Thinking to himself he should of hit the bottom by now but he didn't think to hard on it. Moving his head slightly he saw a flash of gold behind him and he could of sworn he saw wings behind him. Glancing over again he gazed with glazed eyes at he extra appendages behind him. Two words left his mouth that would change his life forever.

"Golden wings?"

Then there was a flash of gold light around Ed and when it was gone so was Edward.

"Hey Diasuke! Look at this," Dark called to his partner in crime.

"What?" Diasuke asked sitting up from his bed to look over to the older teen sitting on his own bed.

"It says here their is a painting that was found recently rating to the oldest and rarest portraits from the 9th century and one of a saying it was the only one not destroyed when they recovered it in an underground passage way," Dark said holding up the magazine.

"Really?" the red head asked interest perked up, "What's the name of the painting?"

"Lets see . . hmmmm. . . .," Dark scanned the paragraph for the title of their now interest, "A-ha! Its called 'The Golden Angels Sorrow' or 'Golden Feathers' it says."

"Golden angel, huh? I would like to see it sometime," Diasuke said, "maybe we could go see it when it is on display. . . . wait, Dark is it a Hiwatari painting? Is that why your so interested in it?" the young youth looked concerned thinking he had to help in another Phantom Thief scheme that would be dangerous.

"Well, no it's not but think of it this way we would own a really pricey painting and your mom would love to add it to her collection," the purple haired teen argued trying to convince his partner that it was worth stealing even if it wasn't any obligation to any of them.

"I don't know Dark," the other looked doubtful, "why don't we wait till it's on display and take a look at it first. Hey! Are you even listening to me Dark!?"

In fact Dark was distracted to hear the red head thinking of stealing something that valuable thrilled him to no end. Diasuke just sighed and frowned at his counter part then shrugged going down stairs. Walking to the front door he sat down and grabbed his shoes ready to go out. He did promise to go buy the groceries for his mother while she went out to lunch his dad so he left Dark behind with his own thoughts and devices. And leave he did.

The older teen looked up from his musings when he the front door open then close leaving him alone in the house only with Wiz to keep him company. Frowning he guessed he was on his own with this getting the painting this time. Going into thinking mode Dark pondered what he should do then he got it ten minutes later. First he knew he had three days before it was on display and another when it would be shown to the public. So he would steal it before anyone saw it making him known as the thief with amazing surprises. All he had to do now was start his plan by writing the out the warning note. Once written he looked it over.

Tonight at 11 o'clock I'm going to

steal the 'Golden Angels Sorrow'

painting.

-Phantom Thief Dark

"Perfect, now all I have to do is send it and wait for three days," the young thief smirked, "Soon it will belong to the Niwas."

Three Days Later . . . . . . .

It was already ten thirty and Dark got Diasuke's mom to send out the warning early that day explaining to her that it was a valuable painting. She would defiantly want it even though they don't know what it looks like yet since it was still covered when she went to see it but hey if Dark said it was worth it then it was. Now Dark was overlooking the building that was housing said painting. The place was surrounded by police forces and lots of civilians littered the streets beyond the blockage along with the media.

"Look at all my admirers. Well her we go," he said, "Wiz!"

Wiz as usual became Dark's jet-black wings. They waited till the clock struck eleven and took off into the dark star spotted sky. Soaring thought the air and made his appearance to the crowds then did his specialty. He disappeared. That was when all hell broke loose. While the crowds were in chaos distracting the police guards Dark was strolling through the museums halls stealthily with a smug grin on his face.

"Just to easy," the thief chuckled dark violet eyes shining in victory.

Finding his way to the right room he deactivated the alarms and walked up to the still covered painting. A tiny flash of light caught his attention, just below the painting on the ground. Looking closer he picked it up with a bewildered expression on his face.

"A golden feather?" he said in disbelief holding the long glowing gold feather up to the moonlight that seemed to be the reason it was glowing. All it was doing was reflecting the light of the moon within the silky strands of the feather.

Frowning he tucked the feather in his pocket to ponder about it later, right now he had an art piece to steal. He reached to uncover the art but was halted by movement to the left of him swiftly Dark dodged a binding barrier that was meant for him. Smirk plastered on his face when it missed him.

"Hiwatari -san it's nice to see you even care for art that doesn't even belong to your own clan. How noble of you," Dark taunted.

Said boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Why are you after this art piece?" What do you gain from this Dark," Satoshi asked coldly in his same emotionless tone not even a flinch from the taunting.

"Hump. No reason thought it would help to have a valuable painting on my wall to admire. Besides its intriguing how the people would talk about how the Great Phantom Thief Dark stole the most prized painting yet in this time and day," the purple haired teen answered casually. "It was nice chatting with you but I got to go. See ya Commander Hiwatari."

With that he lunged for the intended target, the painting of course. Grabbing it he took to the halls at sprint wanting to get as far away form the Hiwatari boy. But sadly and routinely said boy gave chase determined to catch the thief this time.

"Dark!" the blue haired teen shouted after the fleeing thief.

Looking over his shoulder at the young commander he smirked then turned the corner disappearing form the others sight. Not one to give up when lose sight he dashed around the same corner only to see nothing by a empty hall way. It seemed Dark was gone. He got away.

Deep violet eyes watched the Hiwatari boy look around himself in frustration taking amusement out of the others own self anger then turned around thinking was a way to leaving the building. He was quit satisfied with his new trick he pulled the young commander once again escaping without a sweat. Hiding above your enemy was a brilliant idea. Who would look up of all places? After deciding to wait for the other teen to leave he waited. And it paid off he left, jumping down from his perch Dark went the opposite was from the blue haired teen to look for a window big enough for him to fit through while watching out for Satoshi. Finding one he called out to Wiz and took to the air towards home where he would get a good look at what he stole without having any interruptions.

Dark snuck in the house of the Niwas wanting to avoid them till he got a good look at the painting before actually handing it over. He just wanted to savoir this a little long. So he slipped in through Diasuke's and his window with a heaving sigh thanking Lady Luck that he got in without alerting the family just yet. Setting his burden from his arms down against the wall, the thief pulled the cover off to reveal what was underneath. Dark gasped with awe from what he saw, it was a painting for a person with golden wings folded around the figure like a cocoon. The person had gold blond hair reaching past said person's shoulders to mid back flying freely in the wind in the painting. It seemed the person was male by the flat chest beneath the black jacket he wore with a long overcoat in red. His wings were hiding parts of his face only leaving features that stuck out in plain view. What was intriguing to Dark at that same time was person's eyes that where not hidden by the wings. Purple met molten gold and looked like said eyes had emotions in them for a painting. All he saw in those eyes were deep sadness and sorrow. Now he knew why it was called 'The Golden Angel's Sorrow' because the emotion was all over the painting. Who would of painted such a heart-breaking picture of so much pain?

Soon Dark remembered the golden feather that was in his pocket. Pulling it out he examined it closely wondering where it came from. With his attention on the on the feather he missed the scene that was going on before him. The painting was giving off a glowing gold light and gold feathers were bursting from it as well in slow movements, it was a wonder sight to see, that it was. Suddenly he snapped his sight back on the painting and gaped in disbelief. The painting was gone.

He felt like he was flying but not at the same time. Everything was so calm to him at that moment nothing could hurt him here.

Then Edward felt a violent jerk in a random direction knocking him unconscious.

Dark was panicking, the painting was missing and he went through so much trouble of getting it . . . . . ok not that much trouble but hey he did all the planning and waited for three whole days! To say that was a miracle for he wasn't a very patient person. Don't for get Mrs. Niwa was also expecting him to have it for her to admire and put on the wall with pride for another successful job. During his panicking he felt a large burst of energy gathering at a certain area. Thinking deeply he came up that it could be the reason why the painting disappeared. Dark swiftly jumped out the window and created his own wings for now because he didn't have time to find Wiz after letting him go in the room when they returned. His destination was soaring towards said energy, unfortunately fro Dark he wasn't the only one who felt the burst of energy.

When he first woke up Edward felt like he was hit by one of Armstrong's stone fists, meaning he hurt a hell of a lot all over his body. Cracking open a bit to see the clear night sky. Groaning in pain the blond sat up griping his automail arm to his head whimpering in pain from the pounding headache.

"Shit! I thought jumping was a good idea but I'm having second thoughts now!" Ed ranted in his pain, wanting to let off some steam before checking the damage upon himself. "Who would of thought I would survive."

Searching for injuries on himself and no surprise he found the side of his forehead had a big gash going all the way from the side of his temple to his jaw line. He started cursing to himself for being so stupid knowing it was going to leave a nasty scar.

"Well damn," he muttered staring at his bloody gloved hand, "this can't get any worse."

Suddenly crackling of leaves and branches started to sound from his left and soon to after it was the sound of voices.

"Damn. Spoke to soon."

to be continued. . . . . . . .

I felt like leaving it here so till I get at least 10 reviews I won't put up the next chapter that I'm in progress of writing: )

Vote for pairings and it's only yaoi! I might consider a Ed/Riku hints here and there because I like Riku!

Pairings

Dark/Ed

Krad/Ed

Satoshi/Ed

Diasuke/Ed

Ed/Riku(might consider)

Or ya want a threesome!!! MHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dark/Diasuke/Edward

Krad/Satoshi/Edward

Krad/Diasuke/Edward

or

you can make suggestions for a pairing that might sound good to you K! It could be Elliot, Keiji Saga, Funabashi, Takeshi Saehara you name it! Oh and Keiji and Funabashi are from the manga if you don't know them because they aren't on the anime series.


	2. meeting your enmies or is it allies?

Crossover: FullMetal Alchemist/DNAngel

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Notes: Dark and Diasuke are in their own bodies in this story and so are Satoshi and Krad just for you to know it you get confused K! Remember they once were as one but found a way to separate.

Notes 2: Ok I give up you people don't want to review this story to at least ten reviews so I'll just post this next chapter without the ten review I wanted so here it . . . . . . you're so mean the people who read and don't review! T.T

**Black Wings and Golden Feathers**

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here to look for your bracelet! I swear you could of looked for it in the morning instead of waking me up when I have a test tomorrow!" young female voice ranted to her companion.

"Well what if someone stole it before I could get to it hmm? How am I going to look good for Dark if I don't have any pretty bracelets to wear," a more high pitched voice complained.

"Ugg! How can you stand him?!" shouted the other sounding disgusted, "I don't see what you see in that pervert!"

The voices were soon heard in the clearing. To his surprise it was two girls no older then he was. Both had brown chocolate hairs in different shads of light brown and dark brown along with matching brown eyes to go with their similar looks. Getting a better look to see they were twins and that to Edward was fascinating since he hardly ever seen any twins in his life. One had short hair reaching to the middle of her throat and the other had long flowing hair reaching to her mid back. After they got closer he noticed to his embarrassment they were in their night wear at the moment, but soon ignored that fact. He seized them up wondering if they were even a threat to him but soon relax knowing they could barely defend themselves from the way they moved. Sure the short haired girl looked like she could hold her own but not by much against him.

At that moment the two girls finally noticed Ed sitting on the ground in the clearing they were near at the edge. The short haired one stepped up first into the clearing with curious eyes.

"Excuse me are you ok?" the girl asked with concern but wary eyes.

Edward was debating with himself weather he should answer this girl or just run for it into the forest. He didn't want to make any kind of contact with the people here yet till he figured where the hell he was first then he would approach them but till then he wanted to keep his distance. Unfortunately the one who spoke to him make the decision for him when she noticed the injures on his person.

"Oh my god! Your bleeding!" the short haired girl rushed to his side surprising him with her kindness and big heart for others well being, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Riku what are you doing!" the other girl shrieked before Edward could say anything. "He could be a murderer running from the police or worse, he could be a rapist!"

That last comment caused a twitch at the corner of Ed's golden eye steamed that bitch would dare call him a fucken rapist!

Looking over at her sister she replied, "I don't care, he's hurt. Besides he looks to young to be a murderer much less a rapist Risa ."

Edward's eye twitched again with his supposed savior said he looked to 'young'. 'Is she calling me short?!'

The girls long haired twin just humped in annoyance when she didn't get it her way. While Riku was examining the gash on Edward's head said teen went back into shock drawing the fact that this girl was suddenly helping him out of the blue. Why would she help a total stranger?

"Ummm," was all he could get out before the long haired ditz screeched in excitement making him wince in pain of the awful sound produced from the wicked banshee. His ears were damn sensitive!

"Dark!" she squealed in delight.

Both he and the girl Riku looked up in the direction that the ditzy banshee was looking at. In. The. Sky. Edward blinked. Then blinked some more in uncovered shock. There was a guy in the air flying without anything to support him in the air just a pair of black silky looking wings . . . . . the hell they were wings! The blonde's molten gold eyes widened a fraction if possible this was confusing the hell out of him beyond belief. Was the guy a chimera? Human and raven transmuted together? Was he dangerous? Edward was having second thoughts on trusting these girls if they knew this creature. Conclusion: It was their pet, slave, master, creation or what ever the hell you want to call it and it was not appealing to him one bit. So he did the only thing that he knew in a situation he couldn't handle with just words.

'Man why did Risa have to be here? What luck I have tonight. First the painting now this. Damn looks like she brought Riku into this as well this can't be a good sign . . . . . wait who's that with them? That looks like . . . . no it can't be! Got to get a closer look,' the dark phantom thought.

Flying towards the small group trying to get a better look at the person's face with them trying to confirm his suspicions. Before he could get there and find out, the person moved into action. Said person slammed his palms together causing him to look on in confusion and getting the girls attention. At that same moment Satoshi Hiwatari came out from the forest. All hell broke loose. The young male Dark figured slammed his hands to the ground creating electricity or lightning to shoot up form beneath his palms to form a strange circle of some kind causing the earth to rumble. At that instant spikes emerged from the rocky earth charging at the dark angel while caging in the twins below.

"What the hell?!" Dark shouted in alarm flapping his wings to get more height under him away from the spikes of death ready to impale him like a shicabob.

At the corner of his purple eyes he spotted the stranger running into the forest, golden braid swinging behind him. Dark didn't know what to do. Go after the stranger that he suspected or help the twins. It seemed Satoshi make that choice for him when he went after the retreating figure in the forest.

"Damn him," the thief muttered, "he makes me worry about Riku and Risa."

"That better delay that freaky flying chimera," Ed muttered under his breath running as far has he could to safety from those people he thought were trustworthy. 'Never thought I would be thankful for the lessons that the Major gave me in rock related alchemy.'

Stopping in a small clearing Ed leaned on a tree trunk at the edge to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he ran but he knew he got far with the stamina he had. He wasn't a State Alchemist for nothing you know. After a few minutes he stood striate up ready to continue his running to a secure location.

"Hold it!" a deep cold passive voice commanded form behind him making him stop in his tracks.

'Shit who caught up to me?! They should be long behind me caged or impaled by at least one of my spikes!' the blond thought in panic then forced himself to calm down.

"Turn around slowly with your hands at your sides," the voice commanded with that same passive smooth voice.

Not having any options he slowly turned around to face his captor. Fully turned around he was faced with a boy his age with darkish light blue hair and dark green eyes shielded by thin wired glasses. He wore a uniform of some type of school. To say he had to admit he was very handsome for a teenager. And said handsome teen had a gun aimed at him and it seemed he knew how to use it.

"Who are you and how did you cause those huge spikes to come out of the ground?" the blue haired teen once again demanded.

"Are all of you that are cold, distant, proud and handsome to women bastards?" Edward sneered in mock amusement glaring with his changing eyes.

This seemed to startle the teen for a few seconds when the blond's eyes silted at the pupil and finding the color fascinating. Satoshi's eyebrow raised upward with that comment knowing no one has ever said that to him. His eyes narrowed when the other teen started moving back.

"I said don't move," he coldly commanded annoyance slipping into his tone.

Edward stopped as commanded with a expressionless face in place.

"I won't ask you again who are you and how did you cause those pillars of spikes to arise from the ground," Satoshi demanded losing patients with his captive.

"It's rude to demand me of my name while you have yet to tell me yours much less ask me how I did that stunt back there," Edward shot back, "Equivalent Exchange."

"Equivalent . . . . Exchange . . . ," he rolled that word on his tongue interest in his beautiful green eyes. "What is this Equivalent Exchange? I take it its like I tell you something and you give your answers to my questions in exchange?"

"Yes almost, that's 'Equivalent Exchange'. To obtain something, something of 'equal' value must be lost," Ed stated with a knowing smugness in his voice.

"Hump. Fine," was his answer after a couple of minutes to the other teen, "Hiwatari Satoshi. Yours?"

'They must say it backwards . . . not matter I'll give it the way I always do,' he thought, "Edward Elric. So how did you catch up to me? I was pretty far from the last place I was in."

"It was simple I followed your unique energy you were giving off in waves like a nuclear bomb. Very hard not to miss. And I kept up with you because I'm well in shape for long runs. Now what kind of magic were you performing?"

"Magic?" the blond looked at Satoshi with a strange skeptical look saying 'What-the-hell-are-you-on?' kind of look, "I don't believe in magic I'm a scientist, I look for truth in things like logical facts. NOT some fairy tale story bullshit."

"Then please tell me with your educated explanation what you did back there against Dark," he asked smoothly and passively with a hint of mock.

"Alchemy," Edward was now plain out glaring at the other teen with anger. 'How dare he mock alchemy. I basically spent my whole life on it.'

"I'll look it up later now I need to take you in to the authorities," he stated very calmly, "Your charge with attacking the pedestrians and disturbing the peace. Get down on the ground hands on the floor away from each other seeing that you require them to make contact with each other to produce that reaction you did with the pillars."

Doing as he was told Edward started grinning with a crazy glee in his molten gold eyes. The other apparently noticed this and green eyes narrowed once again at the teen on the ground in a wary suspicion.

"What's so amusing? You're at a disadvantage," Satoshi said in icy edge to his voice.

"That's where you're wrong," Ed laughed in mirth, eyes ablaze with satisfaction, "You fell into my little trap."

The blue haired teen's eyes widened in surprise with those words. 'What trap?' he thought to himself.

That was when the light from before from the spiking pillars went ablaze blinding him. The first transmutation Ed set up activated attacking the teen with a thin wall of rocks and dirt burst though the earth a foot in front of Satoshi who was still stunned that he was caught in such a trap. The wall of rock and dirt knocked the gun away from his hand. With that done the young alchemist activated another transmutation next to the first one that created a stone caged prison for Satoshi with hints of steel in the rocky structure.

"This can't be . . . how was I caught so off guard?" the teen in the cage muttered to himself bewildered, "How did this happen? I didn't see you clap your hands together! How did you do it without doing that first!"

"One thing you don't know is that Alchemy needs a transmutation circle to work and I showed you I can do it with out one," he smirked in pride of his work, "To combine all the formulas that symbolized in the circle and then just activate it and get the results you want with the right calculations and the will to power it with your energy or the energy around you. Alchemy is the reconstruction of matter in new forms based on the knowledge of Natural Laws. Those are 'The Law of Conservation of Mass' and The Law of Natural Providence'. Sure it needs a circle but I can do it without one and do the formulas in my head. You just forced me to draw them manually into the dirt and to tell you it wasn't easy. To say I'm proud with the end results. So good luck trying to get out of this one! See ya!" he turned away ready to go into the forest but only getting a few steps.

"Satoshi-kun I would never have guessed you'd be out smarted by a cute little boy," a voice purred from above them, "pretty strong though a good challenge."

Ed stopped in his tracks stiff as a metal pole. The words 'little boy' ringing in his ears. His left eye was twitching insanely with irritation then to emerge into anger. So he spun around blowing up with anger and rage.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SMASH ME WITH YOUR SHOE BECAUSE I CAN FIT IN BETWEEN THE SMALL CRACKS OF THE BOTTOM OF IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Now that stood where Edward was, was a red eyed pointy toothed 'little' monster with a braid.

The caged teen and the man in the air blinked in stunned silence.

"I didn't say any of that," the midair human stated dryly a frown marring his handsome face.

Edward was literally foaming a the mouth and at the same time seemed to forget why he was running away after catching the other teen in the cage.

"Get down here right now so I could start kicking your ass!" the blond shouted up at the other blond in the sky. "You flying freak! I don't care if you're a chimera your dead anyway!!"

"Such a temper for someone so small," Krad chuckled ignoring the word chimera for now he just smirked in delight at having such fun once again in a while.

"Why you! Get down here and say that to my face you feather brained idiot! I'll rip those wings from your back one by one!" Edward growled out through his clenched teeth fire of rage burning in his molten gold eyes.

"Very violent don't you think Satoshi-kun?" the amused angel commented to his past host then set his gaze at he glowering blond teen, "You got some guts saying that to me chibi-kun. I like you."

'Damn he's just like Colonel Bastard always making fun of my height! I'll show him!' Ed thought moving into action.

"Well I'll show how much I 'dislike' you!" the young alchemist yelled up to his opponent.

There was a loud 'clap' sound fallowed by flashes of light and in the end Krad saw his prey with a long lance with a dragon design on it. To his surprise the slim teen flung it right at him, so he had to dodge grazing the tips of his white feathers which brought a satisfied smirk to Edwards lips .Angered the blond angel materialized a sword into his hands giving it a test swing then prepared himself to charge right towards the alchemist on the ground.

'If that's that the way he wants to play it fine, I can play at it too,' Ed thought clapping his hands together once again.

Moments later both each had a sword and that was when Krad charged right for him. Metal clashed sending sparks form their collision molten gold looking into lighter shade of gold. This was their first time getting a closer look of each other and to say they almost looked the same or related. Both had blond hair but Krad's was a lighter blond while Edward was a darker blond bordering on gold. Each had golden eyes but yet again the angel's was lighter and the alchemist's was darker. Basically Krad looked like an older version of Edward in a way, but there were differences too. Like their hair styles, skin color and don't forget their height.

While at the side lines Satoshi watched on already giving up on tried getting out a while ago. While they fought each other the young blue haired teen started noticing their similarities it puzzled him why they looked so alike wondering if they were brothers or something but denied that option quickly no way they could be related Krad alone was a pain but to have someone looking and acting like him was too much, one Krad was enough in this existence. Satoshi watched intently as Edward fought intrigued with his power over this alchemy he was say before the little runt got him into that trap wondering if the blond could do more then just make weapons and traps made form earth. To bad that they were enemies right now or he would have asked the other teen if he would be able to teach him. Focusing on the battle once again before him he found that Krad knocked the smaller of the two to the ground sword thrown to the side now he was defenseless.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Don't have a weapon to defend your self now. And you don't have enough time to make something with your so called alchemy," the angel chuckled darkly, "I was going to let you live but no one and I mean no one cuts up my wings and get away breathing."

"Krad don't!" the green eyed teenager shouted trying to get threw the bars when he realized his other half was going to kill Edward. The alchemist didn't deserve to die just for that.

Rising his sword in the air he readies the final strike. Ed was frozen in shock not because the threat form Krad but form his words.

'He called me pipsqueak . . . . . . only Envy called me that . . . . ,' the young alchemist thought in dismay. 'How dare he . . . . . . . . he nothing like Mustang he just like that monster Envy!' rage was not what you could describe what he was feeling it was far beyond rage.

"How dare you! You're a damn fucken monster just like him!" the blond angel was surprised with the other blonds outburst filled with so much hate and rage, "You think I'm helpless now that I don't have a tool to fend you off? Well think again I have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Krad didn't want to give the other time to make that threat a reality so he swung his sword down on the young teenager. Seeing this Edward raised his right arm to block the others blade. A big clang was hear through out the clearing the sound of metal hitting metal. Everyone in sight stood still with eerie silence once the metal sound was gone. Both Krad and Satoshi were in shock while the Blond Alchemist was smirking in cold amusement. Faster then he usually was Edward kicked out with his left leg and sent the white angel sliding into the ground a few feet with a sickening thud. Raising to his feet the alchemist smoothly walked over to his fallen opponent and clapped his hands together one more time creating another lance in his outstretched hand.

"Not so mighty after all," the molten golden eyes alchemist sneered in suppressed rage.

With that he impaled his lance into Krad's shoulder receiving a cry of pain from the angel but soon following the blond man's cry was the cry of the blue haired teens. Surprised Ed looked over to the cage to see Satoshi bleeding at his shoulder like his enemy in the same place. Then it dawned to him that the teenager in the cage could feel every wound inflicted on the white angel meaning they were connected to each other some how. Ed felt sick to his stomach can't believe that he was thinking of torturing the man before him just because he acted like Envy. Bring his right hand to his mouth and just wept in realization sinking to his knees, he was no different form Envy or the other Homunculus. He dubbed himself as a monster. During the fight he was actually enjoying the battle and bringing pain to this opponent it was sickening. What would his brother think? Mother or the rest of his friends back in his world? He didn't want to find out.

So deep in his self hatred Ed didn't notice the arrival of Dark and the Harada twins. Once they touched down Riku immediately left Dark's grasp and hurried over to the blond teenager kneeling on the ground while Risa stayed by the Phantom Thief's side like glue to said thief's displeasure. Looking around at the scene around him Dark noticed Krad struggling to get up with a nasty wound on his should with the weapon still lodged in him to say it wasn't a pretty sight bring a frown to the purple haired man's lips. To the side he spotted the Hiwatari boy in a cage with the same injury on his shoulder and seemed to be in a bit more pain then Krad for he was still human where the white angel was not. Once sweeping his gaze over the clearing he returned back to staring at Riku and the young boy next to her. She was trying to comfort the teen but sadly the other was not responding to anything just silent tears trailing down his checks. Then that was when he noticed it the molten golden eyed teen was starting to glow a pale gold.

"Riku get away from him!" Dark shouted out in warning but she didn't heed for she too noticed Edward glowing.

Without thinking Riku pulled the crying alchemist into a tight hug then there was a flash of light. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the flash and soon he subsided. All of them were stunned at what they saw, Edward was still in Riku's hug but this time soft looking wings encircled the both of them the color of soft gold. The oldest Harada looked up in awe at the two appendages reaching out to stroke one of the feathery wings it was so soft to her touch that she didn't notice Edward slowly falling asleep in her grip tears slowly drying out leaving only dried tear tracks.

"I was right," Dark whispered to himself.

"Right about what Dark?" Risa asked overhearing his muttering while not taking his her eyes off the blond teenager and his beautiful golden wings.

He looked down at her thoughtful then gazed at the sleeping face of the young alchemist once again and unreadable emotion in his purple eyes.

"He's the painting I stole," he stated firmly, "I didn't know it would have so much magic to do anything but yet here it is. He's The Golden Angel's Sorrow."

To be continued . . . . . . . . .

Well that's another chapter sorry it took so long but there was a virus on both my nana's computer and my parents and it's the only computers I have access to that has the internet so sorry once again. Keep voting because I haven't gotten enough yet to decide!!

Vote for pairings and its only yaoi! I might consider an Ed/Riku hints here and there because I like Riku!

Pairings

Dark/Ed

Krad/Ed

Satoshi/Ed

Diasuke/Ed

Ed/Riku (might consider)

Or ya want a threesome!!! MHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dark/Diasuke/Edward

Krad/Satoshi/Edward

Krad/Diasuke/Edward


End file.
